Once Upon A Dream
by MarleneShadowheart
Summary: Prince Philip gets hit with a little more than he hoped for when he finds a beautiful maiden in the middle of the woods...literally. ANOTHER PARODY for your entertainment! ;D *Sleeping Beauty*


**A/N: The idea smacked me in the head (hehe, you'll get it once you read) while having a PM conversation with one of my buddies, Do a Barrel Roll. THANK YOU! :D**

**Favorites will be the blanket below me, followers will be the tent around me, reviews will be the stars above me, and flames will be used to cook marshmallows for dinner ;)**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

Aurora sat under her favorite tree, surrounded by her animal friends, when she heard a rustling sound nearby.

She stood up, startled, but her alarm turned into pure laughter as she realized it was just her companion, the owl. He had somehow managed to find a red cloak, hat, and boots. With help from the rabbits and birds, he was able to stand and walk, just like the prince she mentioned from her dreams.

Aurora gave a mock bow. "You're highness," she giggled, dancing up to him. "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before." She smiled—because princesses are just so darn bubbly!—and the two began to dance, the owl with some difficulty.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_," Aurora sang, her beautiful voice echoing through the trees like birdsong. "_I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam..._"

Prince Philip, having heard her lovely voice once more, peered at her from behind a bush only a few yards away. He grinned, noticing how adoringly beautiful she was. If only he could just talk to her for a moment…

"_Yes I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you I know what you'll do; you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!_" Aurora, finishing her verse, wrapped herself up in the prince's cloak, breathing deeply into the fabric.

"_La-ah, la-ah, la-ah-ha-ha-ha la-la-la-la-la_!" she hummed, her dress twirling and her hair flowing in the breeze as she spun in circles. "_But if I know you I know what you'll do…_"

Philip suddenly intervened, pulling the owl out of the dance and putting himself in Aurora's hands. Aurora however, didn't notice.

"_You'll love me at once…_" she sang.

"_The way you did once upon a dream!_" finished Philip, his deep vibrato ringing through her ears.

Aurora stopped singing, and was confused and frightened to find her earlier dance partner hanging from a tree farther off. "Oh…Oh!" she cried, unable to think of anything else to say. She tried walking away, but the young man put another one of his warm hands over her own.

"I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," said Philip, giving her a reassuring and kind smile.

"Oh, it…wasn't that…" mumbled Aurora. She pulled her hand away from his grasp, but he just reached forward and grabbed her other hand. "It's just that you're a…a…"

He grabbed onto her again as she pulled away once more. "A stranger?" the Prince finished for her.

She nodded, the nervous knot in her stomach getting worse and worse.

"But don't you remember? We've met before," explained Philip, giving her another white smile.

"W-We have?" she inquired, suddenly sprouting an idea. She slowly bent down to grip something near her feet.

"But of course, you said so yourself! Once upon a dream—"

THWACK!

Prince Philip flew backwards and crashed to the ground on his butt. He gaped at her. "Ow!" he cried out, rubbing the side of his head. "Did you…Did you just hit me with your basket?"

Aurora gripped her flower basket harder than before. "I've never even seen you before, you weirdo!" she screeched, lunging at him again.

"Hey, wait a second…"

THWACK!

"Agh!" shouted Philip, holding his head again. "What've you got in there? Berries?" He tried standing up again.

"Assault! Assault!" Aurora screamed, keeping her distance and threatening to hit him with her basket again.

He held up his hands in defense. "Please don't scream! Really, I'm not a weirdo, I just—"

"Halt!" someone shouted behind them. Hearing her frantic cries for help, the entire Armed Forces Battalion from the kingdom nearby had come to Aurora's rescue.

About 300, maybe 500 big guys on white horses. With swords.

Like a police officer pinning a criminal to the side of his car, the head of the army seized Philip by his hair and slammed him against his horse. "Young man, you're under arrest for disturbing the peace with your singing, and for attacking this fine young woman," he stated, putting the young man in wooden handcuffs.

"But this is all a misunderstanding…" Philip tried to explain.

"Sicko!" cried one of the soldiers.

"The forest can do without perverts like you!" another soldier shouted.

Suddenly, King Hubert rode up on his own white stallion, his face grim. "Son, I'm disappointed in you," he grunted, shaking his head at Philip.

Philip hung his head, finally realizing that maybe sneaking up on girls in the forest was not such a grand idea.

~o~

Aurora strode through the small wooden doors of their little cottage, humming the same tune she was humming before.

"Oh, did you have a nice time in the forest dear?" asked Fauna, giving her a hug.

"Oh yes," said Aurora, taking off her shawl and hanging up her wretched basket.

"Do anything interesting?" said Merryweather.

Aurora thought about it for a moment, but then shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to go take a nap," she stated. And with that, she strode up to her room.

* * *

**Aw, I think Phillip's going to have a hard time escaping charges…:'(**

**Please R/R! It will make me smile!**


End file.
